The Witcher Wiki:Manual of Style
The following is The Witcher Wiki 's manual of style, which is to be upheld when making articles on the wiki. Articles Articles should have the following elements: *Incomplete articles should be given the templates. *Articles about unreleased content should contain the template. *The first appearance of the articles title within the text should be in bold type. *Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in the article. :Internal links add to the cohesion and utility of The Witcher Wiki by allowing readers to deepen their understanding of a topic by conveniently accessing other articles. These links should be included where it is most likely that readers might want to use them; for example, in article leads, the beginnings of new sections, table cells, and image captions. Character articles Character template *The infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. *Unknown information (real names, relatives, etc.) should be omitted if not confirmed in one of the ways stated above. Article body *The first instance of a character's name should be in bold type. *Only information from Netflix's The Witcher should be included in the main article, with relevant information from The Witcher saga in the "Trivia" section. *Individual episodes should be referenced using the template. Sections A character article should contain the following sections in order: *A brief summary or so, summarizing who or what the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., ::Geralt is a upcoming character on Netflix's The Witcher *Character Description — character's official description (if provided) *Early Life - detailed description of the characters life prior to the start of the series. *Throughout the Series — well detailed recap of the characters' appearance per episode, written in past tense. *Physical Appearance — character's physical appearance *Personality — character's personality *Powers and Abilities — powers and/or abilities that a character may possess *Appearances — chronological list of the character's The Witcher episode appearances in a bulleted list. (If the list is too long, consider using the scroll box template) *Trivia — a section with trivia about the character. *Gallery — character's pictures throughout the series *References — a section where references can be found from articles or episode summaries. Throughout the Series Physical Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Appearances Trivia Gallery References Episode articles Episode Template *This template should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Article body *The first instance of a character's name should be in bold type. *Only information from Netflix's The Witcher should be included in the main article, with relevant information from The Witcher saga in the "Trivia" section. Sections Episode pages should contain the following sections (and subsections) in order. Where they have quotation marks around them, the precise wording should be followed. *Synopsis — The official press released synopsis. The synopsis isn't to be edited or added onto other then removing non In-Universe things out of it, such as cast members names' in parentheses. *Plot — A detailed, written out plot of an episode. *Cast — The section in which the actors and actress of each character are to be credited. *Soundtrack — A listing of each song played during the episode *Trivia — Trivia about the episode. *Gallery — Images from the episode. *Episode Guide — Template that displays every episode of that season *References — A section where references can be found from articles. Synopsis Plot Cast Soundtrack Trivia Gallery Episode Guide References Location articles Location Template *This template should appear at the top of the location page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Article body *The first instance of a character's name should be in bold type. *Only information from Netflix's The Witcher should be included in the main article, with relevant information from The Witcher saga in the "Trivia" section. Sections A location article should contain the following sections in order: *Header — specifically related to the page. Occupants/Inhabitants/Students (for example) *Appearances — chronological list of the location's episode appearances in a bulleted list. (If the list is too long, consider using the scroll box template) *Trivia — Trivia about the location (if necessary). *Gallery — Images from the location. Occupants Appearances Trivia Gallery Event articles Events Template *This template should appear at the top of the events page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Article body *The first instance of a character's name should be in bold type. *Only information from Netflix's The Witcher should be included in the main article, with relevant information from The Witcher saga in the "Trivia" section. Sections A events article should contain the following sections in order: *Summary — A detailed, written out plot of the event *Header — specifically related to the page. Attendees/Guests/Other (for example) *Appearances — chronological list of the event's episode appearances in a bulleted list. (If the list is too long, consider using the scroll box template) *Gallery — Images from the event. *References — A section where references can be found from articles. Summary Attendees Appearances Gallery References Images :See also: The Witcher Wiki:Images *A picture is better than no picture. Do not remove a picture of a character, item, etc. from an article, even if it doesn't conform to these guidelines unless you replace it or the image is a copyright violation. *Images that are not part of an info box should have a caption (use the "thumb" function in the image tag) Character infobox images Images in an episodes' info box should be: *Screenshots or promotional stills. Episode infobox images Images in an episodes' info box should be: *Screencaps and screenshots after episodes have aired. Sourcing Use the Filebox template or the appropriate fair use template. Category:Policies and Guidelines